Aunque Les Duela
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Aunque tuviera magia, no era esperado que fuera a Hogwarts, aunque fuera una mestiza actuaba como si de un Sangre Pura se tratara, y aunque nadie lo esperara fue la primera de su familia en ir a otra Casa, y es que, aunque les duela, Alex Russo nunca fue de seguir las reglas. /Advertencias dentro/Gracias por reviews y demás. [¡Y se terminó!]
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 100**_

 _ **Una Marsha inspirada, con ayuda de sus musas y medusas hace maravillas…**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **…**

Contrario a lo que cualquier otro niño hubiese hecho, Alex Russo, al recibir su carta para Hogwarts, no se puso a saltar por todas partes, ni gritó, corriendo hacia donde sea que sus padres estuviesen ya que ellos no estaban presentes en cuanto el sobre llegó a sus manitas.

 _No, Alex no hizo nada de eso._

La niña pelinegra solamente se acomodó mejor en su lugar en la terraza de su departamento, sonriendo con arrogancia para posar sus ojos sobre su hermano mayor, quién la miraba sorprendido, y no de buena manera.

—¿Qué era lo que decías, Justin? —dijo burlona.

* * *

 _ **Mi segunda participación, ¡Yei!**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 200**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **…**

El nombrado, aún con la sorpresa resaltando en sus ojos color miel, frunció el ceño, bastante descontento al ver aquella mirada de superioridad de su orgullosa hermana menor, quien usaba el _sagrado sobre_ como si de un abanico se tratase. Cerrando con fuerza el libro que hasta ese momento se había encontrado leyendo, el primogénito de los Russo le arrebató de las manos la carta, mirando el objeto con ojos entrecerrados, tentado a sacar su varita y tirarle un hechizo al papel solamente para comprobar su veracidad.

—¡Dame eso, _cerebrito_! —exclamó indignada la pelinegra.

El mago sonrió creído, aprovechándose de su altura para comenzar a mover en el aire aquel trozo de pergamino, sonrió divertido al ver como la niña de 11 años saltaba intentando alcanzar su objetivo.

—Dudo mucho que verdaderamente te hayan mandado una carta a ti.

Indignada, la pequeña bruja sacó provecho de sus pulmones.

—¡Mamá! —gritó y en poco tiempo una mujer castaña apareció. —¡Justin no quiere devolverme mi carta de Hogwarts! —acusó.

—Devuélvele su carta a tu hermana. —dijo severa la matriarca, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

Instantes después Theresa exclamó emocionada: —¡Jerry, Alex recibió su carta!

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 300**_

 _ **Marsha dice: Aprovecha el tiempo, no por el día, sino porque ya me voy.**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **…**

Sonriendo maternalmente, Theresa abrazó a su única hija, besándole la cabeza y felicitándola, mientras escuchaba el sonido que las escaleras, en el interior de su departamento, hacían ante el apresurado bajar de su marido. Acariciando los cabellos negros de su princesa – los cuales estaban atados en una trenza –, la matriarca de los Russo miró con ternura a la pequeña Alex, notando aquel brillo alegre en los ojos castaños.

—¿Me dejaras ver esa carta? —preguntó con un tono divertido.

La pequeña bruja fingió pensárselo, para luego extender la carta en dirección a su madre.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que nosotros la abramos o lo haces tú? —dijo alegremente el señor Russo, provocando que los tres miembros de su familia dieran un salto al no notar cuándo llegó a la terraza.

Apretando los labios, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otra parte, respondió:

—No me importa.

Por su parte el matrimonio se miró entre sí, y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, la mujer asintió, mirando a su niña por el rabillo del ojo, la cual se había puesto a pelear con el pelinegro, nuevamente. Aún con la sorpresa notándose un poco en sus ojos, Theresa Russo abrió el sobre con el cello rojizo al ver que su segunda hija la miraba de momentos, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente.

 _Alex se encontraba completamente nerviosa._

Aunque ella conocía lo suficiente a su pequeña – y al orgullo de ésta – para saber que no lo demostraría frente a Justin. Aclarándose la garganta, la castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _ **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

 _ **Querida Señorita Russo:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Apareciendo de golpe, el menor de los Russo exclamó:

—¡Ahora me debes una escoba, Justin!

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC.

 **Aclaración:** Las escenas que en encuentran entre comillas – por ejemplo la del principio de este capítulo – son recuerdos.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 400**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **…**

"… _ **Adjuntamos una lista con todo lo que necesitara.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su búho antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall (Subdirectora) "**_

Alex caminaba con tranquilidad por el _Callejón Diagón,_ levantando el mentón y mirando de vez en cuando al Ravenclaw que se encontraba enfurruñado, caminando detrás de ellos cuatro, para luego seguir hablando con sus padres, o mejor dicho, _negociando_ con ellos para buscar primero lo que ella quería.

Sus opciones eran:

-Su varita.

-Un búho, o una lechuza.

Las opciones de sus padres:

-Túnicas.

-Libros y calderos.

Ciertamente la negociación estaba muy difícil, y que Max saltara en su lugar, tironeando de la mano de su madre para que le compraran una escoba nueva, bueno, que Justin le comprara una escoba nueva no ayudaba mucho. Cuando finalmente parecía que no había argumento para convencer a sus padres para ir primero por su varita, el molesto pelinegro habló.

—Sigo pensando que esa carta es un tipo de estafa bien planeada por ti y Harper. —y una mirada para nada contenta de Jerry bastó para callarlo.

Alex miró al mago con cierta sorpresa, y por unos instantes en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada, que hizo que el Ravenclaw tuviera escalofríos. Cuando Theresa y Jerry miraron a su hija del medio, ésta se encontraba con los ojos cristalinos y brillantes, intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras sorbía por la nariz; como era de esperarse ambos padres comenzaron a consolar a su pequeña.

— _No puedo creerlo. —_ pensó el chico de 14 años al golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

Por su lado Max se alejó su madre para ponerse a lado del otro mago.

—Siento decírtelo pero esta vez la ayudaste con lo que quería. —comentó divertido el niño castaño al cruzarse de brazos. —¿Puedes creer que aún caigan en eso? Bueno, aunque sólo nos funciona a ella y a mí. —pensó en voz alta, antes de reír.

Y el alto adolescente no pudo estar más de acuerdo en cuanto su progenitor anunció que irían primero a la tienda del señor Ollivander por la varita de la blanquecina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña Russo entró en el último negocio de aspecto un tanto desagradable y de vidriera polvorienta, acompañada por su padre quién la agarraba de la mano en señal de apoyo, y con entusiasmo observó el lugar.

 _Olvidándose de todo, sonrió feliz._

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 500**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **…**

La última vez que había estado en la tienda del señor Ollivander había sido cuando su hermano había recibido su carta, y habían venido en busca de todo lo necesario para un primer año de Hogwarts. Ante el recuerdo ríe traviesa, al fin de cuentas habían estado un buen rato hasta que la varita correcta llegó a los dedos de Justin.

Y por eso, mientras esperaban que el dueño del negocio apareciera de esa forma tan misteriosa característica en él, la bruja de 11 años observaba el lugar, notando que se encontraba exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba, los muchos estantes viejos llenos de cajitas rectangulares por montones, estaban intactos, dando ese aire de biblioteca milenaria.

— _Bueno. —_ se dijo. _—Es un tipo de biblioteca que en vez de libros, tiene varitas. —_ pensó la pelinegra con ojos brillosos.

Cuando el anciano de ojos saltones apareció, diciendo un suave. —Hola. —los Russo dieron un saltó en su lugar.

Recomponiéndose enseguida, Alex sonrió. —Buenos días. —saludó cordial, seguida de su familia, exceptuando al castaño que refunfuñando se acomodaba mejor en su lugar, estando sentado en la única silla del local.

—Mi pequeña Alex. —dijo el hombre de ojos plateados. —Te dije que tu momento llegaría, ¿No es así? —cuestionó el mago mayor con una sonrisa tranquila.

La nombrada asintió, ruborizándose levemente al recordar que – años atrás – había hecho un alboroto porque le parecía injusto que el mayor tuviera una varita mágica y ella no.

—Entonces mi buena niña. —ante esto, el mayor de los hermanos Russo arqueó una ceja. —Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —dijo el anciano mago con su suave voz.

Alex posó sus ojos castaños en el dueño de la tienda, dejando que la cinta mágica literalmente la midiera de pies a cabeza. Mientras el hombre de ojos plateados desaparecía detrás de los muchos estantes en su negocio murmurando un:

—Podría ser, sí, podría ser.

El par de adultos castaños se miraban entre sí, para luego mirar a su única hija mujer con cariño, sonriendo felices y emocionados, al fin de cuentas _la elección de la varita correcta_ era algo sumamente importante, ambos lo sabían por igual y el poder acompañar aunque sea en esa ocasión a su pequeña les alegraba.

 _Sí, como a cualquier padre._

Una vez que la cinta métrica terminó con su trabajo, se enrolló en sí misma y se acomodó sobre el mesón de madera que separaba la parte en donde se encontraban las miles de cajitas de donde los clientes esperaban. De la nada, nuevamente, Ollivander apareció con una cajita rectangular entre sus manos.

—¿Con cuál brazo escribes, querida? —cuestionó con una suave sonrisa.

—Con el derecho, señor. —dijo orgullosa, con un mar de sentimientos bailando en sus ojos.

—Ya veo. —dijo mientras destapaba la cajita, sacaba una varita y se la entregaba a la niña. —Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Elástica, muy elástica. Prueba, pequeña.*

Sintió un cálido cosquilleó en sus dedos, y sonriendo alegre, movió suavemente la varita…

* * *

 _ ***Una de las varitas que Ollivander le dio a Harry para que pruebe. Quién sepa porqué, pero me pareció la varita perfecta para Alex.**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Advertencia: Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 600**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **…**

Todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del local, observaron maravillados como las chispas salían de la punta de la varita, siendo seguidas por un rayo de luz dorado, y eso bastó para saber que la niña tenía _el visto bueno._

 _La varita la había elegido._

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la blanquecina dejó de lado el buen comportamiento, dando un grito mientras saltaba en su lugar e iba en dirección a sus padres, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Interesante, un muy buen augurio. —comentó el anciano mago.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el característico brillo orgulloso tiñera los castaños ojos, y la sonrisa arrogante volviera al joven rostro, mientras la brujita levantaba el mentón.

—Por supuesto. —dijo la pelinegra. —Se trata de mí, señor Ollivander.

El gran hombre castaño, negó con la cabeza, divertido ante lo dicho por su hija, por su lado, cierto adolescente frunció el ceño, descontento.

—¿Pero cómo? Yo recién al décimo intento elegí mi varita. —dijo con cierta molestia.

Alex levantó una ceja, mirando escéptica a su hermano y quitándole la palabra de la boca al dueño del lugar dijo con burla:

—No es que tú eliges la varita, _cerebrito_. —el mago mayor observó a su clienta con atención. —Es la varita quién te elige a ti, ¿Aún no lo entiendes? —cuestionó, y el vendedor no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Una vez con su varita en sus manos, con su rostro irradiando felicidad, la segunda hija de los Russo, miró con tranquilidad a sus padres.

—Ahora si podemos ir por las túnicas. —dijo al mirar a su madre. —De paso le pediré a Madam una túnica para Harper. —anunció pensativa.

—¿Tienes las medidas de la pelirrojas? —inquirió curioso Max.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, ella misma se encargó de dármelas al igual que el color y tela de la que quería su nueva ropa. —confirmó divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Gracias, Alex! —exclamó la alegre pelirroja.

La nombrada se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma torcida al mirar a su mejor amiga quién en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación, ayudándole a guardar las cosas que necesitaría para el colegio en su baúl. Poniéndose la túnica morada, Harper veía como su amiga encogía todos sus materiales y ropa, con un sutil movimiento de varita.

—Sigo sin creer que Max y Justin hayan apostado sobre si recibías o no, tu carta para Hogwarts. —dijo la pecosa niña al jugar con el puntiagudo sombrero de la pelinegra.

Acercándose a _Honey_ , su lechuza de un plumaje rubio-dorado claro con blanco, la mimada chica suspiró con resignación, y acarició las plumas de su amiga emplumada.

—No esperaban que fuera a Hogwarts, Harper. La cara atónita de mis padres y la indignación de Justin me dejó en claro eso. —dijo al fruncir el entrecejo y chasquear la lengua.

La _squib_ observó incrédula a la bruja. —¡Buen Merlín, tienes magia! —exclamó colérica. —¡Que vayas a esa escuela es lo más obvio del mundo! —dijo indignada.

—Sabes que nunca estuvieron muy convencidos de eso. —dijo la niña de 11 años.

Finkle bufó, irritada.

—El pensar que compartías mi _condición de squib_ fue tonto. —replicó al acostarse en la suave cama ajena.

Copiando a su mejor amiga, la pelinegra se dejó caer en su cama, dándole la razón a la pecosa chica a su lado. Un breve tiempo después que un cómodo silencio se adueñara del cuarto, la dueña de los ojos negros habló.

—¿Alex? —llamó.

—¿Hmm?

—Si hubiese ido a Hogwarts, ¿En qué Casa crees que quedaría? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hufflepuff, definitivamente. —respondió inmediatamente.

Riendo divertida, cuestionó. —¿Y tú?

Russo simplemente sonrió misteriosamente.

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 700**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **…**

—¿Tú dónde crees que quedaría mejor? —preguntó divertida la pelinegra.

La chica de la túnica se puso a pensar con mucho cuidado, ¿En qué Casa quedaría mejor Alex Russo? Tenía cuatro opciones para elegir pero no estaba segura de en dónde quedaría mejor la dueña de los ojos marrones.

— _¿Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin? —_ pensaba Finkle al mirar a su mejor amiga.

Entonces, ante su indecisión se puso a recordar lo que su madre solía decirle cada vez que preguntaba sobre cómo eran las divisiones del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, más seguro del _Mundo Mágico_.

"—Los Hufflepuff son perseverantes, y no tienen miedo por trabajar duro. "

La pecosa niña observó a su amiga y cuestionó: —¿Hufflepuff no, verdad?

La pelinegra sonrió, moviendo la nariz, feliz de que su amiga le conociera tan bien.

—Hufflepuff no. —confirmó al comenzar a jugar con su varita.

Harper hizo una mueca, demostrando que otra vez se había puesto a ver las opciones que le quedaban. Claramente, Ravenclaw estaba descartado, porque dudaba mucho Alex quisiera compartir Casa con su hermano, aun así, lo verificó para asegurar.

"—Los Ravenclaw siempre se encuentran entre sí, porque los inteligentes necesitan compartir entre sí su saber."

—Ravenclaw…—sólo necesitó que Russo frunciera levemente la nariz para saber la respuesta. —No, ni por asomo. —dijo en seguida.

Solamente le quedaban la mitad de las opciones, y se ponía difícil.

"—En Gryffindor son valientes y osados."

Puso sus negras orbes sobre la bruja, evaluándola mientras ponía sus blancas manos sobre su extraña vincha con adornos de frutas. Era extraño, con la Casa de los leones, sentía que su amiga iba bien pero a la vez no.

 _Era como si allí faltara algo…_

—Vas bien con lo que se dice de los Gryffindor pero…—dijo dudosa.

La otra niña asintió, entendiendo a lo que Finkle se refería. —Es como si no encajara por completo, ¿No? —dijo al completar lo que la pelirroja quería decir.

Harper asintió derrotada.

—Entonces, sólo queda una opción. —anunció la pequeña Russo, sonriendo de lado.

"—Los Slytherin, oh esos astutos Slytherin siempre logran lo que quieren."

—Pero Alex…—dijo atónita. —Serías la primera de tu familia en ir a Slytherin. —susurró un tanto asustada.

Sonriendo divertida, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos castaños, la nombrada se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Los Russo han estado en Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, por eso ya es momento que también estemos en la Casa de las serpientes. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas. —Y sería un honor ser la primera en estar en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin. —añadió con cierta arrogancia.

Por su parte la hija de magos parpadeó, mirando sorprendida y preocupada a la hechicera, porque Alex no estaba exponiendo un deseo que esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

 _Ella estaba avisando algo de lo que estaba segura._

—Bien, pero más te vale que me mandes una carta con Honey, quiero saber si le di en el clavo. —dijo al sacar un montón de perlas, lentejuelas, aguja, hilo morado y demás.

—Ni lo digas. —respondió divertida la pelinegra. —¿Qué bordaras en tu túnica? —cuestionó, y Harper sólo se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día había sido un completo ajetreo, la mujer castaña los había levantado a los tres temprano, mientras el mago corpulento preparaba un gran desayuno para que se alimentaran bien. Habían corrido literalmente de arriba a abajo, peleando por quién entraría primero al baño más que nunca, guardaron las cosas que le faltaban en sus baúles, separaron Honey y Hércules – el búho de Justin – que se habían puesto a pelear como se había hecho costumbre, mientras Max reía divertido al ver lo que las aves lograban.

 _Sí, desde el principio todo fue un ajetreo causado por la euforia._

Pero, una vez estando de pie frente a la plataforma 9 ¾ , vestida con su túnica oscura, teniendo un carrito entre sus blancas manos, y con su familia a su lado, la pequeña niña no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Mirando a sus padres, quienes asintieron en afirmación, y ganándole a su hermano mayor, Alex desapareció detrás de la pared de ladrillos.

 _Completamente expectante y curiosa._

* * *

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC. Y desde aquí, AU.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 800**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **…**

Los cuatro integrantes restantes de la familia Russo observaron cómo la niña bruja desaparecía en la pared, con todo y carrito; y, seguro de que no sería escuchado, el patriarca de la familia habló, dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor:

—Cuida de tu hermana, Justin. —dijo con severidad, esa que poca veces se veía en alguien como Jerry Russo.

El susodicho sonrió de lado, de esa manera tan característica en él.

—No hace falta que ni me lo digas papá, eso haré. —afirmó mientras se posicionaba para cruzar por la plataforma. _—Al fin de cuentas, con todo y peleas, quiero a esa niñita creída. —_ pensó para sí.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la pared, Alex posó sus orbes castañas sobre un cartel que rezaba:

 _Expreso de Hogwarts. 11:00_

Para luego observar maravillada el lugar lleno de alumnos de todos los años acompañados de sus familias, y eventualmente mirar entusiasmada el gran tren que la llevaría a su nueva escuela.

— _Esto realmente está pasando. —_ pensó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando, al poco tiempo, ya con sus cosas subidas en el tren, llegó la hora de despedirse para ella y para el alto adolescente, para lo que alguien esperaría, no fue algo sumamente emotivo, pero si conmovedor.

—Que este año también sea bueno, hijo. —se despidió Jerry en cuanto su primogénito subió al expreso.

—Ten suerte, Alex. —deseó Theresa con una sonrisa maternal.

—¡Y si ves a Colin dile que me mande esas fotos de una buena vez! —finalizó el castañito al agitar la mano de un lado a otro, en señal de despedida.

Y, mirando una última vez a su familia la chica de primer año se adentró en _la serpiente de metal_.

 _Dando por oficial el inicio de su nueva aventura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el expreso – el cual ya había salido de la estación – Alex bufó, irritada, hacía ya un buen rato que había empezado a buscar al pelinegro y aún no lo encontraba, había pasado por todo el primer vagón y en ninguno de los llenos compartimientos había señal del _cerebrito_.

— _Ya vera en cuanto lo vea, lo acusaré con mamá. —_ pensaba enfurruñada.

E iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien venía del lado contrario del pasillo hasta que fue muy tarde, y no pudo evitar el chocar con esa persona.

—¡Hey! —exclamó enojada, sobándose la parte lastimada ante el choque.

—Lo siento. —dijo una voz femenina.

Russo observó de forma asesina a la culpable de que ahora le doliera el trasero. Frunció el ceño al notar que se trataba de una Slytherin pelirroja y de ojos verdes. —Deberías tener más cuidado. —dijo con frialdad.

La pelirroja de tercer año por su parte arqueó una ceja, mirando interesada a la otra bruja para eventualmente asentir, y largarse a reír ante la mirada atónita de la niña.

—Vale. —dijo una vez que su inesperado ataque de risa cesó. —¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Evans, Annie Evans. —cuestionó al tiempo que se presentaba, dando un par de pasos para estar al lado de la pelinegra. *

Extrañada ante la actitud de la mayor, la blanquecina de orbes castaños contestó: —Russo, Alex Russo.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Evans rodeó los hombros de la niña de 11 años mientras comenzaba a caminar, arrastrando a la otra de paso.

— _Con que Russo. —_ pensó, segura de que conocía ese apellido. —Por lo que veo eres del grupo de primer año. —comentó tranquilamente mientras pasaban algunos compartimientos del segundo vagón.

La bruja asintió.

—Y dime…¿Buscabas a alguien? —interrogó mientras se acercaban al penúltimo compartimiento.

Alex frunció el ceño. —A mi hermano, así me ahorraba lo de buscar compartimiento vacío.

Annie asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el disgusto de la pequeña pelinegra, al fin de cuentas ella y sus amigos, habían sufrido el tener que buscar un compartimiento vacío para ellos en su primer año. Suspirando dramáticamente, la adolescente de ojos verdes entró en el pequeño espacio en frente suyo – siempre acompañada por Russo – captando la atención de las tres personas que se encontraban adentro del lugar, dos chicos – uno de gafas y otro rubio – y una pequeña niña castaña de la misma edad que la pelinegra.

—Bueno. —dijo sonriente. —Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros, y cuando bajemos del tren te reúnes con tu hermano. —propuso con calma. —¿No hay problema, verdad chicos? —preguntó al mirar a sus compañeros de Casa.

Por su parte el par de magos se miró entre sí, para luego mirar a la niña que, a pesar de notarse nervosa, los miraba con arrogancia, sin dar un paso atrás. Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, fue el chico de cabellos cual nido de pájaros quién, sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

 _Y sin saberlo, fue así como Alex se relacionó con los líderes de Slytherin…_

* * *

 ***Annie Evans: Es uno de mis OC's. Pertenece a un AU donde Lily y James no terminan juntos.** _**(Asique amantes de esta pareja no me maten xD)**_

 **-Pelirroja y de ojos verdes.**

 **-Hija de Lily Evans.** _ **(No, no me pregunten por el padre :v)**_

 **-Bruja.**

 **-Slytherin.** _ **(En este fic por lo menos)**_

 _ **-**_ **Y una de las amigas/hermanas de Harry, y claro que de Alex también, con el tiempo xD.**

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC. Y desde aquí, AU.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 900**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **…**

Evans solamente necesitó ver el simple gesto del azabache para sonreír victoriosa, empujando a su nueva amiga para que estuviera complemente adentro de compartimiento. Mirando a la pelinegra, la Slytherin volvió a suspirar con dramatismo al tiempo que el mago rubio rodaba los ojos, y las dos personas restantes reían cómplices.

—Como no hay inconvenientes, es hora de que los presente. —dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. —Muchachos, ella es Alex Russo y, una posible serpiente en un futuro para nada lejano. —presentó al apoyar las palmas de sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la primer año.

Encantada ante la introducción y la presentación hecha por Annie, Alex sonrió orgullosa, manteniendo su miranda arrogante, pero también cautelosa, para con los magos restantes.

—Un placer…—dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirar a los tres ocupantes desconocidos.

Y la pelirroja, atenta a la interacción dentro del compartimiento entendió enseguida lo que la pequeña Russo quería. Soltando una risita, la hija de Lily Evans pasó sus orbes verdes entre sus amigos, eligiendo por dónde empezar.

—Bien, Alex. —comenzó, sonriéndole a la niña. —Él es Harry, Harry Potter. —dijo al señalar al mago de las gafas y cabellos azabaches quién sonrió amable.

—Bienvenida Alex. —dijo con tranquilidad al mirar a la susodicha.

Ésta asintió, y la serpiente siguió con su trabajo. —Este antisocial. —dijo sonriendo maliciosa, recibiendo una mirada fulminante. —Es Draco Malfoy.

—Espero, Russo, no sigas el ejemplo de Evans. —siseó el heredero de _Malfoy Manor_. —No te convendría, y, por lo que veo, eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber qué hacer. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos, levantar el mentón y mirar a la chica pelinegra, quién asintió otra vez.

La niña bruja miró a la niña castaña, quien la miraba fijamente desde el primer momento. Arqueando una ceja, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño – aunque la curiosidad bullía en sus ojos castaños – miró a la tercer año, en busca de la última presentación.

—¡Oh! —dijo la blanquecina chica antes de volver a sonreír. —Y ella es Soe McNair, prima de Malfoy. También un primer año. —finalizó al mirar a la tímida castaña.*

—Hola. —susurró la chica de ojos miel con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Y Morgana sepa porqué, Alex supo que serían muy buenas amigas._

Así, las tres serpientes y las dos niñas de primer año hablaron un largo rato – dígase todo el viaje – sobre toda clase de cosas, entre ellas el quidditch, las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts y sus Jefes, y los profesores más antiguos. La hija del medio de los Russo escuchaba atenta cada cosa dicha por los alumnos mayores, sentada a la izquierda de McNair quién a su vez se encontraba sentada a la izquierda del Príncipe de Slytherin.

 _Ella era como algún tipo de escudo._

Cuando a poco tiempo de llegar a la estación una voz se escuchó por todo el tren diciendo:

— _ **Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren; lo recibirán en el colegio.**_

Ninguna de las serpientes pudo evitar sonreír al notar las miradas y sonrisas alegres de las menores, aunque esto solamente era notorio en Annie y Harry.

 _Porque la emoción de la primera vez era malditamente genial…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que bajaron del expreso, tanto Potter como Malfoy se despidieron, yendo en busca de sus otros compañeros de Casa de su mismo año, siendo solamente la pelirroja quien se quedó con la castaña y la pelinegra, esperando al hermano de esta última. Cuando Justin Russo apareció, vistiendo su uniforme de Ravenclaw, pasando apenas entre la multitud y maldiciendo por haber _perdido_ a su hermana en el tren, la tercer año parpadeó sorprendida, antes de ponerse aquella mascara Slytherin, mientras Alex rodaba los ojos, enojada.

—Russo. —siseó, mirando con frialdad al pelinegro.

El alto chico frunció el ceño, descontento.

—Evans. —respondió de forma cautelosa.

Sonriendo burlona, la chica se despidió de las niñas para reunirse con sus amigos, y antes de que el primogénito de los Russo dijera algo, el guardabosque del colegio, Hagrid exclamó con una lámpara en mano:

—¡Primer año! ¡Que los de primer año me sigan!

Y entre todo el ajetreo de alcanzar un bote, la pequeña Soe demostró que a pesar de su apariencia tenía buenos pulmones, ya que al divisar a una chica un tanto alta de cabellos azabaches y ojos de un extraño verde – casi azulado – gritó.

—¡May, ven con nosotras!

Para que eventualmente la niña azabache se subiera al bote junto con ellas. Una vez acomodada, mientras cruzaban el lago preguntó divertida y con un tono burlón:

—¿Y ella quién es? ¿Tu nueva víctima, _sirenita_?

La castaña arqueó una ceja, ofendida.

—No, ella es Alex Russo. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos. —Alex, ella es May Parkinson. —presentó con una sonrisa.**

 _Y lentamente, la bruja fue haciendo sus amistades…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los de primer año se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Hacía un rato habían llegado al colegio y habían sido recibidos por la profesora McGonagall, quién les había dado una charla a la cual ciertamente la pelinegra no había prestado atención – porque de algo debía servir que Justin hablara hasta por los codos – y actualmente se encontraba un gran pergamino entre sus manos, y con el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ a su lado, comenzó a llamar.

—McNair, Soe.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el viejo sombrero gritara:

— _ **¡SLYTHERIN!**_

—Russo, Alex.

Suspirando, escondió sus nervios.

 _Encaminándose a su destino._

* * *

 _ **Y comenzamos otra vez con los OC's:**_

 _ ***Soe McNair: (en un principio iba a ser hija de Lupin pero luego decidí que no)**_

 _ **-Castaña y de ojos color miel.**_

 _ **-Bruja.**_

 _ **-Sangre Pura.**_

 _ **-Prima de Draco Malfoy**_

" _ **Dato curioso"**_

 _ **-Tiene una voz preciosa por eso May la llama "sirenita".**_

 _ ****May Parkinson:**_

 _ **-Alta (para tener 11 años por lo menos) de cabello largo y azabache, y ojos verdes-azulados.**_

 _ **-Bruja.**_

 _ **-Sangre Pura.**_

 _ **-Hermana menor de Pansy Parkinson.**_

" _ **Dato Curioso"**_

 _ **-Nunca, de los nunca jamases toques sus libros y cuadernos.**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#10: "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Seguramente mucho OoC, y posiblemente – más adelante – aparición de OC. Y desde aquí, AU.

 _ **Palabras según Word (quitando título y demás): 1.000**_

* * *

 **Aunque Les Duela.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **…**

"—Russo, Alex.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, aquel nerviosismo que había logrado controlar a medias desde que la carta llegó a sus manos, se disparó como nunca – tal vez llegando hasta los cielos – y por un momento quedó paralizada en su lugar. Dio una profunda inhalación, soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, posó sus orbes castaños en la mesa Ravenclaw y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano, quién la mirada con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, sonriendo ladina, aceptó el discreto reto impuesto para luego mirar la mesa de las serpientes, notando que Annie, Harry y Soe le sonreían, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si le intentaran transmitir su apoyo.

 _Esos Slytherin eran extraños._

Volvió a suspirar, intentado esconder sus nervios y con paso firme pero elegante, la niña se acercó al taburete de madera, y aunque intentaba esconder su nerviosismo con una mirada arrogante para alguien observador – como Malfoy – era fácil notar lo expectante que estaba. Una vez que se sentó en el banquito, la profesora de Transfiguraciones puso el sombrero pensante sobre su cabeza, prácticamente tapándola toda.

— _ **Vaya, vaya.**_ _—susurró el viejo sombrero en los oídos de la pelinegra._ _**—Por lo que veo ya has pensado en qué Casa quieres ir. —**_ _dijo con un tono silbante, pensativo._

Por un momento la primer año se tensó, era como si su madre la estuviera regañando levemente.

— _ **Y déjame decirte que tienes las cualidades necesarias para ser una Slytherin. —**_ _añadió, tranquilizando a la hechicera._ _ **—Pero, ahora, debo preguntarte, ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? —**_ _interrogó._

Sonriendo, Alex respondió un suave pero seguro: _—Sí._

 _Una vez sin ninguna duda el sombrero pensante habló._ _**—Entonces, me alegra el decirte que eres una…—**_ _hizo una pausa, dando suspenso._ _**—¡SLYTHERIN!"**_

Cuando el sombrero exclamó a viva voz su elección, dejándola media sorda y avisándole a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor que por primera vez un Russo sería una serpiente, la Jefa de la Casa de los leones le quitó el viejo sombrero de la cabeza, permitiéndole ver las diferentes reacciones. Nuevamente, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la mirada de su hermano, y no pudo evitar levantar el mentón y sonreír orgullosa, en un gesto de superioridad, al notar la mueca atónita e incrédula que se había apoderado del rostro de Justin; poniéndose de pie, la ahora Slytherin se dirigió a la mesa de su Casa, sonriendo alegre mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga castaña, quién ya le había hecho un lugar, y al mismo tiempo la pelirroja bruja sentada a su derecha la abrazaba por los hombros.

—¡Se los dije! —exclamó altanera. —Una Slytherin. Una digna Slytherin. —dijo al mirar a la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa.

Malfoy por su parte, rodó los ojos. —El pasar tanto tiempo con esos Gemelos Gryffindor te está dejando más loca. —comentó en un bufido.

—Y además, te aprovechas de ese _sexto sentido femenino_ que tienes por ser mujer, Annie. —añadió un Harry algo enfurruñado.

Evans se encogió de hombros, y las dos primeros años a su lado no pudieron evitar reír levemente. Mientras tanto, _la selección_ seguía su curso tranquilamente. Cuando May, la seria pero burlona primer año, fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw, Russo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Pensé que sería otra serpiente. —le susurró a McNair.

La castaña rio divertida. —¿Y de seguro pensaste que yo iría a Hufflepuff, verdad?

Alex asintió con una sonrisa.

—Te puedo asegurar que esta generación está llena de sorpresas, Alex. —fue lo único que dijo de forma misteriosa.

Una vez que todos los primeros años fueron seleccionados, la estricta profesora enrolló el pergamino entre sus manos, para luego de sentarse, Albus Dumbledore se pusiera de pie y digiera algunas palabras sus viejos y nuevos alumnos, dando por iniciado el banquete de bienvenida. Un rato después, el director de Hogwarts repitió el mismo mecanismo al despedir a todos sus estudiantes, para que los prefectos guiaran y les hicieran recomendaciones a los nuevos miembros de sus respectivas Casas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto la pequeña bruja entró en la que sería su habitación por el resto del año escolar, no se fijó en quién era su compañera de cuarto, o la decoración del lugar.

 _No se fijó en nada de eso…_

Lo primero en lo que la hija de los Russo se fijó, o lo primero en lo que prestó atención, mejor dicho, fue en _Honey_ , quién prácticamente _gritó_ en cuanto la vio, aleteando y haciendo que su jaula hiciera ruido. Sonriendo, la pelinegra liberó a su amiga de su prisión de metal para luego agarrar pergaminos y plumas, y comenzar a escribir.

Cuando Soe entró en su cuarto, lo primero que le preguntó a Russo fue sobre su nombrada – pero desconocida – lechuza.

 _Alex sólo sonrió, algo culpable._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente tres personas recibieron una carta llevada por _Honey_ , dos de esas personas fueron el matrimonio Russo. En cuanto la matriarca de la familia tuvo la carta mandada por su pequeña entre sus manos, sonrió inmediatamente, yéndose hacía el interior del departamento – ya que se encontraba en la terraza – y sacó de la heladera a su marido quién veía qué comer.

Una vez acomodados en un sillón, Theresa leyó:

 _Mamá y Papá:_

 _Si Justin aún no les ha dicho con su aire indignado, soy una Slytherin, y ya he hecho nuevos amigos, la mayoría también son serpientes._

 _Espero que estén felices a pesar de no ser lo que esperaban._

 _Los quiere, Alex._

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, ambos padres se miraron entre sí, antes de sonreír y abrazarse, alegres.

 _Porque aunque Alex no se lo esperaba, ellos ya lo imaginaban._

La última persona, fue Harper. Ciertamente su carta – nota, más que carta – se resumía a:

 _¡Harper! Deberías ponerte un consultorio enfrente de casa._

 _Atte._

 _Alex_ _ **Slytherin**_ _Russo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando a mitad del desayuno, Alex recibió una carta, finalmente pudo sonreír aliviada, segura de disfrutar su estadía en Hogwarts.

 _Felicidades, Alex, gana muchos puntos para Slytherin._

 _Mamá y Papá._

* * *

 _ **Última Nota:**_

 _ **Nuevamente, le doy cierre a otra historia. A comparación con la otra, en esta quise hacer un poco más largo el intermedio entre la carta y la llegada al castillo, y puede que me haya pasado un poco la mano pero me gusta como quedó, lo que sí, quede con ganas de escribir más – cosa que posiblemente haga si me dan los tiempos – ya que creo, deje esto con un "final abierto" (?)**_

 _ **Bien, no tengo mucho por decir ya que faltan poco para las 1 a.m. y estoy en estado zombi. Sinceramente espero les haya gustado este fic :3**_

 **Por una última vez aquí:**

 **Perdonen cualquier tipo de error. Gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en otra historia!**_


End file.
